Leverage
by SeaSpectre160
Summary: WHUMPTOBER 2019 PROMPTS #7 & 8: DRAGGED AWAY & ISOLATION. "Don't give them anything," Darcy told Jane bravely, even though she was feeling anything but brave. Rumlow glared at her, then turned his eyes to his companion. "Tough little thing, aren't you? Maybe the doctor here would like to see how tough you really are."
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is late. I've posted the second half, as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any of the characters therein.**

**WORD COUNT: 334**

* * *

"How long do you think they'll hold out?" The scarred man – Brock Rumlow, if she wasn't mistaken – casually asked his underling as he leered down at Jane and Darcy.

"Hope it won't be long," the other man commented, his eyes running up and down Darcy's body in a way that made her want a shower, "I'd like to take my _time_ with this one."

"Fuck you," she snapped.

_SMACK!_

The second man backhanded her across the face, and she took that as her cue to keep her mouth shut, at least until she had an Avenger friend by her side or her Taser in her hand.

"Shut your mouth, slut. You're just the leverage here."

"Leave her alone!" Jane shouted.

Rumlow smirked at her. "That's right, Doc," he told her, "You give us the intel we want, and we leave your little intern here alone."

The second man gripped Darcy's face painfully, his rough fingers rubbing her cheek. "feel free to take your time, though."

"Don't give them anything," Darcy told Jane bravely, even though she was feeling anything but brave.

Rumlow glared at her, then turned his eyes to his companion. "Tough little thing, aren't you? Maybe the doctor here would like to see how tough you really are." He jerked his head towards the only door in the room. "Have a little fun with her, clothes on for now. If they still resist, then you can take it up a notch."

The second man scowled a little at the 'clothes on' rule, but his scowl shifted into a lecherous sneer as he grabbed Darcy – who was still bound at the wrists and ankles – by the arm and started to drag her out.

"NO!" Jane screamed, throwing herself against her own restraints, "DARCY! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"JANE!" Darcy cried back, struggling in her captor's grip.

She continued yelling and cursing all the way down the hall, even after the door shut behind her and she could no longer see or hear her friend.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**I've already posted the second half, so be sure to check the next chapter right away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any of the characters therein.**

**WORD COUNT: 453**

* * *

They abandoned base two days after kidnapping Darcy and Jane. They took Jane with them, and left Darcy alone in her cell. She had three water bottles, a six-pack of crappy protein bars, and a bucket to piss and shit in. Darcy would almost call it a kindness, except Rumlow had gloated that it was just to draw out her suffering. Maybe if she was some kind of MacGyver genius, she could have figured out a way to get the door of her cell open with what she had to work with. But Darcy was nothing like MacGyver, and she was no super-spy.

She did her best to pace herself with the food and water, to make it last as long as possible. It might not be necessary. She figured the HYDRA bastards had taken off because they'd heard the Avengers were on to them, so it stood to reason that the Avengers would be on their way. Still, Nat would give her that unimpressed look if she used her resources irresponsibility.

But she ran out, anyway. She spent _days_ alone in that cell, waiting to be rescued. She kept herself occupied by singing every song she could think of until her throat grew sore and she couldn't risk drinking to much water just to soothe it. She got so used to the smell from the potty bucket – which didn't have a lid – that she actually didn't notice it, anymore.

She tried to keep moving, the keep the blood flowing in her body, but she was still sore from the beatings the HYDRA goons had given her. She could barely stand, let alone walk.

She had no clue how long she was there. She had no idea when the sun rose or set, so she couldn't count the days. She slept when she was tired and woke up crying every time, waiting for a rescue that didn't appear to be coming.

Darcy was a social person. She thrived in the company of others. Being all alone like this was rapidly draining her spirit.

She later found out that it was a week after she left that the rescue team finally came. The Avengers hadn't actually figured out where she and Jane were, and the bad guys' move had actually been what had allowed them to eventually track them down. Then it had been a matter of extracting Darcy's location from the sick bastards once they realised that she hadn't been part of the move.

It was Tony who busted his way into Darcy's cell, and although he got on her nerves more than the rest of the Avengers combined, she weakly flung herself at him and sobbed until she cried herself into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tomorrow's entry will also be an MCU fic, and it actually ties back to 'Whumptober 2018: Wintershock'.**


End file.
